Do You Still Have It?
by AgapeCasablancas
Summary: do you still have it? he asks her. How does he know? I didn't tell him.She thinks I...I...
1. The Return

Chapter One

_The Return_

"This can't happen." She sighed. "I'm sorry, but it just won't work."

"What are you talking about?" He stared blankly at her. "You said..."

"I know what I said. But I wasn't thinking." She started toward the door, but he blocked her exit.

"If you really mean that..."

"I do." She reached for the handle, but he again prevented her from leaving.

"Tell me what you feel." He stared straight into her eyes.

"Nothing." He leaned in and kissed her.

"And now?"

"Nothing."

"Well, I don't believe you." He said, moving to let her leave. "But if you leave this time, I don't know if I'll be here for you again."

She looked down and continued to the girls' lounge.

When Dana reached the lounge, Zoey and Chase were watching a movie with Michael, Nicole and Lola. She plopped down on the couch next to Michael and sighed a deep sigh.

"Hey." Zoey said, switching off the TV. "Where have you been. I mean, you're back for two days and we see only see you when you come in to sleep."

"Sorry, I've just had a lot on my mind."

"Well, can we help?" Chase asked, genuinely worried. Dana shook her head and curls fell into her eyes.

Her eyes were broken and everyone could tell. Even Lola, who didn't know Dana before, could tell that she was hurting. She came back to PCA after the Semester Exchange Program was finished. She moved back into Zoey and Nicole's room and Lola moved in with Quinn and another girl.

"So." Nicole gushed. "How _was_ France? Any cute boys? I love cute boys. Don't you just love cute boys?"

"Some things never change. There was _one_ boy." Dana sighed. "He changed my life forever" She said the last part more to herself than anyone else.

"Tell us about him!" Lola insisted.

"Actually, I'm still kind of jet-lagged." Dana said. "I think I'm just gonna go to sleep."

"But it's only 6:30" Nicole said.

"Yeah. I know." Dana walked back to her dorm room and took out her notebook.

_Dear Lucas,_

_I know you're too young to understand this, but maybe some day you will. You're still just a baby, and I want you to know that I will always love you. I'm writing this now, so that maybe, someday, you won't even have to read it. Your dad doesn't not love you. At this point, he just doesn't know about you. He can't know about you._

**A/N: **Sorry about all the dialog, I just didn't know how else to put things in place. Tell me if you think I should keep going or stop.


	2. The Distian

Chapter Two

_The Disdain _

Weeks passed like months as he avoided her. She tried to talk to him, but Logan was just as hard headed as when Dana left, if not more. All she wanted was five minutes of his time but he wouldn't give her the time of day.

"Dude, what is it with chicks?" Logan asked Chase as he raised an eyebrow. "I mean, one minute, they're like 'You're like so cute!' then they're all 'This won't work.' then they're trying to get back with it. What the hell, man?"

"This doesn't have anything to do with a brown haired, fiery tempered co-ed, who happens to live with the love of Chase's life, does it?" Michael asked putting down his magazine.

"You could have just said Dana." Chase said.

"No, it's not her." Logan retured to the conversation "It's just girls in general. They're so hot and cold. I wish I could figure it out."

"Don't we all?" Chase asked, rhetorically.

"No, not really." Michael said, receiving odd looks from his roommates. "The mind of a teenage girl is frightening territory. I don't even want to know how they think."

----------------------------------------------

"Zoe, do fish go to heaven?" Nicole asked, genuinely.

"I don't know, but is that your truth?" Zoey asked. A few of the girls, Zoey, Dana, Nicole, Lola, Quinn and Sammy, were playing Truth-Or-Dare in the girls' lounge. Sammy was Lola and Quinn's new roommate.

"No!" Nicole screamed, defensively. "Hmm, let me think."

"This could take a while." Dana said.

"I got it!" Nicole said, ignoring Dana's comment. "I'm surprised this has never come up in Truth-Or-Dare before. Honestly, do you like Chase?"

"Guys, you already know the answer to that." Zoey said. "Yes. I like him, but there's no way he likes me."

"Are you blind?" Lola asked. "He follows you around like a little puppy. He's totally into you."

"You really think so?"

"Yes, she thinks so." Dana said annoyed, "We all think so. Let's move on."

"Okay, Dana." Zoey eyed her. "Truth or dare?

"Truth"

"Do you like Logan?"

"Dare."

"You can't change it!" Nicole said. "It's in the rules. Isn't it in the rules Zoey? It's got to be in the rules."

"Nicole, it's just a game. Let her change it." Zoey said. She turned back to Dana. "Tell Logan how you feel."

Dana stood up. "This game is stupid! I'm going to sleep."

"Dana, it's 7:30."

"Yeah, well, I'm not feeling to hot. Goodnight." Dana walked down the hall and into her room. She plopped down on her bed and breathed a deep sigh. There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Zoey." the voice answered. It was obviously not Zoey, but a voice disguising himself as Zoey.

"Go away." She answered, pulling her hood over her head.

"Okay, Dana. It's Chase." He said. "Can I just stay in your room a while?"

Dana got up and opened the door. "Why?"

"Logan's all depressed and Michael's trying to figure out the meaning of life and when it begins or something. I can't take their crazy babbling."

"Funny," Dana moved aside, letting him in. He sat on her bed and Dana sat next to him. "You're usually the one babbling."

"Haha." Chase said, then changed his tone. "You know, he's totally in love with you. He'll probably always be."

"Chase, I... I don't love him" Dana said as she pressed her lips to Chase's.

"You don't love me either." Chase said when their lips separated.

"I'm sorry, Chase. You're right. Maybe I should just get some sleep. Stay as long as you'd like." she said, laying down. She was out within seconds.

"I'll probably leave soon. It's getting late, and I'm sure they're tired." Chase said yawning.

Soon the both of them were asleep on Dana's bed. About an hour later, the door opened and there were gasps all around.


	3. The Assumptions

I don't own Zoey 101 or anything affiliated with it.

Chapter Three

_The Assumptions _

"Guys!" Dana yelled, getting up from her bed and knocking Chase out in the process. "This is _not _how it looks."

"How could you!" Zoey screamed as she ran down the hall to Quinn and Lola's room.

"Zoey!" Chase tried to run after her, only to have the door slammed in his face. Pleas of "I'm sorry" and "Let me explain" followed

Dana found the spot on her bed where she sat moments before, pulled the sleeves of her hoodie down around her hands and sat. With her head in her hands, she wept. Nicole sat on the bed next to her and tried to comfort Dana.

"What happened?" Nicole said softly, once Dana lifted her head.

After a long time, Dana answered. "I don't know. He didn't want to be in his room because Logan and Michael so he came here to hang out until everything was fine. I guess we just feel asleep. Nothing happened." Tears fell once again from Dana's eyes. "God! I'm so sorry, about everything."

"Dana. This isn't all about Chase is it?" Nicole asked. "What's going on?"

"Well, it started about a month after I went to France for orientation, in early July..."

"I mean, if life begins at conception, then abolition really is murder. But if life begins at birth..." Michael was still talking about it.

"Shut up!" Logan yelled, throwing a pillow at him. "I'm too depressed to listen to your ranting."

The door slowly opened and Chase came in very upset. "Dammit, Dana!" Logan's ears nearly moved at the name. As much as he wanted to hate her, he would always love her and love comes with protection.

"What about her?" Logan asked.

"Nothing, it wasn't her fault. But it wasn't mine either. Gosh! Everything has to happen to me!"

"What happened?"

"Well,..." Chase recalled the events of the night.

"No way!" Nicole screamed when Dana had finished her story.

"And I haven't told Logan about Lucas. The worst part is, I still love him." Dana said

There was a small knock at the door. "Dana," It was Zoey. "Can I talk to you?"

Zoey's tone was soft and it seemed like the anger had left her. Dana nodded and motioned for her to come in. Zoey sat on Dana's bed. Dana pulled down the sleeves of her shirt as Zoey began to talk.

"Why was Chase in here?" Zoey asked.

"Zo, I think we need to go back farther than tonight." Nicole said quietly.

------------------

A/N: So, I forgot to put a disclaimer, so I added it to this chapter. It goes for all the chapters. Sorry for this chapter being so short, I'm going to add another one (longer) later tonight. Thanks for your reviews, keep them coming back.


	4. The Ink

Chapter Four

_The Ink_

"When I left, in April, for France. That's really when it started." Dana started, pulling down on her sleeves "I met my new roommates and they only spoke French. Great right...

So, I picked up some phrases, just to get by, but I'm still totally lost in France. A month later, I read in the news paper that there's going to be a movie filming in the area as Paris my PCA, that's Paris Central Academy, which is our PCA's sister school. I was just like 'Whatever' about that. The same week, I get a call from none other than Logan Reese.

"Yeah, his dad was filming in Paris. He says he wants to do something while he's in town. We meet up on the Friday when he was there..."

_We went out to dinner at my favorite restaurant in Paris. Logan brought his camera, and we took a bunch of tacky tourist pictures. We took a couple normal ones too. It was like I'd never left and we were just hanging out._

"_Come on, Dana." He said, breathing in the Paris air. "I'm in France for _one_ weekend! Let's do something crazy. Something that we'd never do in a million years."_

"_Hey Logan," I said as I walked toward him "you wanna make out?"_

"_Hell, yeah." He tried to kiss me, but I put my hand in his face and pulled him away. We walked in silence for a few moments before he grabbed my hand. To any Parisian we looked like an ordinary American couple, on vacation in Paris. We passed a café, a tattoo parlor, an ice cream shop, and a cute little boutique. "I know! Let's get tattoos!"_

"_What? Are you crazy."_

"_No, I'm serious."_

"_Logan Reese, you must be crazy. You must be out of your mind." I said. "Do you know how much that would hurt?"_

"_Is Dana afraid?" I shook my head and hair fell into my face. He brushed it away. "Come on, I'll hold your hand."_

_We entered the parlor and started discussing what we would get and where we would get it. We decided that he would get a "D" and I would get an "L." We both knew that getting names or whatever would be relational suicide, but we weren't dating. We were just friends, so what the hell. _

_Logan got his on his right shoulder and I got mine on my wrist. It did hurt, but as promised Logan held my hand, even as I dug my nails into his arm. The finished product looked really nice. Logan said his didn't hurt, but I saw a little tear in his eye._

_Once we were done, we were both so pumped. It's like my body was filled with 2000 six-pacs of Red Bull. We went back to the campus. My roommates were at the mall. Logan and I sat on my bed. I had one all to myself, no bunk above it._

"_Dana, there's something I wanted to tell you before you left, but I never got the chance." Logan said._

"_What's that?"_

"_I love you." he said looking straight into my eyes._

"_I-I love you too."_

"I have so many questions!" Nicole screamed. "Can I see it? Did it hurt? What happened next?"

"Okay, in that order... Sure" Dana lifted her sleeve and showed the two of them "Yes, it hurt. And next... well... we kissed for a while, and then we did more than kiss."

"DANA BONITIA MANUELLA SANCHEZ CRUZ!" Zoey screamed in her motherly tone. Then switched to her giddy tone "Did you two... you know?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Yeah." Dana said with slightly less enthusiasm "but there's more."

"Logan." Chase yelled. "Get off your sorry butt and get your girl!"

"Come on kid." Michael said. "It's obvious that she likes you, she's always liked you."

"Guys, I saw her in Paris." Logan said, receiving shocked looks from them. "She's changed since then. She doesn't like me."

"You're right." Chase said. "She loves you. No matter what she says. I saw the look in her eyes when she told me she didn't. It was a look if lying. She wants to be with you."

"Really?" Logan asked.

"YES!" The other two boys said in unison. Chase finished. "Now go to her!"

"I will!" Logan said. "I'll go get her!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

It was past 10 and dark outside, but Logan didn't care. He ran out of his dorm building and sprinted to the girls'. He would get Dana back and they could love each other forever. He reached the door and heard the girls talking. He figured he'd wait a minute before going in.

"Jean-Luc? That's a cool name." Zoey said. "Is it special?"

"Yeah, Jean means _God is gracious _and Luc means _light._ He really does light up my life." Dana said. "I call him Lucas because Jean-Luc is so French."

"Do you have any pictures of him?" Nicole asked. "I'd love to see him"

Dana took out a small photo album. "This is us at the hospital. This is us at the school. This is us on the plane home..."

She continued and Logan thought he'd heard enough. He walked solemnly down the hall, out the door and back to his room.

"Did you hear something?" Dana asked.

"No." Zoey replied. "But there's something I don't get. It takes 9 months for a baby, right?"

"Yeah." Dana said. "He was a month and a half early. He's with my parents right now. They live like an hour away, so Dean Rivers gave me the OK to stay with them on the weekends to be with him. I'm going to see him tomorrow night, for the long weekend. It's crazy. I only got a few weeks with him at first. I miss him a lot."

"Have you told Logan?" Nicole asked.

"He won't even talk to me." Dana said, pulling her sleeve down again. It had been up since she showed them her tattoo. A single tear rolled down her cheek. "I tried. I really did."

The two girls comforted Dana as she cried and soon fell asleep on Dana's bed, just like that.

thanks for the reviews, again. i love feedback.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**girliegurl**- you're pretty smart, aren't you. you guessed at chapter one.


	5. The Truth

Chapter Five

Logan stormed back into his room and laid down on his bed. He ignored Chase and Michael, trying to figure out what was wrong.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"First period" Dana said. "Only seven more to go. Then I can go home and see Lucas!"

"Aww." Zoey and Nicole said in unison.

"Next weekend, maybe you guys could come with me? I really want you to meet him." Dana said.

"Of course!" Nicole said "I so want to meet him. Right Zoe?"

"Well, if Dean Rivers says it's okay."

"He totally will!" Nicole said full of enthusiasm.

Logan walked up at that point. "Dana." He said softly. "Can I talk to you?"

Dana was in shock. She'd been trying for weeks to talk to Logan, and now he was talking to her. She could barely say anything. "Um, sure." She turned to Zoey and Nicole, "I'll talk to you later, guys."

As Zoey and Nicole walked away, Logan sat down in the seat next to Dana. "You know, you could have just told me."

"Excuse me?" She said.

"About this Lucas. I would have understood." _If only you knew the half of it._ "Just tell me something. Do you still have it?"

_What? How does he know. I never told him. _"I- I..."

He grabbed her wrist and lifted her sleeve, revealing the black L. "You didn't get it removed. You still love me."

"Logan, there's something you need to know about Lucas."

"Trust me." Logan said. "I don't want to hear about your new boyfriend."

He got up to leave. "Logan, you're right. I do still love you." He sat back down. "Just let me explain this whole thing."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So you see Dean Rivers," Dana said "Logan is Jean-Luc's father. It's only appropriate that he meets him."

"Miss Cruz, you told me that this happened in France." the Dean said.

"It did sir." Logan said. "And I am Jean-Luc's father."

"Okay. Just be back here by Sunday."


End file.
